


Nightmare

by chloesamxoxo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare, flangst, fluff ending with angst, jim moriarty/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloesamxoxo/pseuds/chloesamxoxo
Summary: You have a nightmare and Moriarty calms you down.





	

You stirred from your rest as you felt a mass press down on the bed beside you. James pulled you into his chest as he whispered "Awake?" 

"I am now." You whispered back. 

"Sorry darling." Using the loving term that you had grown fond to. He pushed his nose into the crook of your neck and you laid there as his breathing slowed into a peaceful rest. As Jimmy's grip on you loosened you dozed off as well. 

You raced through the halls, looking for Jim.   
"James!" You screamed as you searched. A gunshot rang throughout the halls. You couldn't lose hope. Suddenly you heard a groan, "Y/n." You turned into the room where the voice came from. You almost lost it when you saw it. James Isaac Moriarty, consulting criminal, on the ground, bleeding out. You rushed over and started putting pressure on the wound.  
"Stop." James said weakly. You continued trying stop the bleeding, refusing to let the one person who mattered in your life die. "Y/n stop!" He said in a firmer voice. You looked at him with wide eyes. "It's too late." Accepting his own defeat James closed his eyes. You started screaming into his chest until you heard a noise. A faint "Y/n." 

 

"Y/n!" Jim said as he shook you. He jumped away as you sat up quickly, already sobbing. "Hey it's okay." Jim said, softly, as he pulled you into his arms. "It was just a nightmare." Stroking your hair he pulled you into his lap. Sitting up against the headboard, he tilted your head up towards him, "Can you sleep?" You nodded your head, "As long as you cuddle me." You rolled off of him and let him get situated. "Ready?" you giggled. "Always." James replied, as he pulled you into his side. You tangled your legs with his. He planted a kiss on the top of your head as you fell back asleep. After staying up a while to make sure you didn't have another nightmare, Jim put his chin on top of your head and drifted off, not even loosening his grip while he slept.


End file.
